fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dextra
Dextra(デクストラ Dekusutora) was one of three Disciple's of one of the many Dragon King's that were around during the time of the Dragon Civil War. Along side two other dragon's, he became one of the Trio to learn about the three legendary Dragon Slayer's that focus on the sacred gem's of their mentor, which he took and created Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance Dextra is a powerful dragon with tones of mostly crimson and light-yellow; he possesses a muscular build—in simple terms, he somewhat resembles Igneel. His crimson scales which cover his body are rather sharp. Dextra has a triangular head with crimson horns jutting backwards, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera, which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils. Dextra also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Dextra's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Dextra stands in a humanoid manner, very much unlike any other dragon. Personality Since he was a young hatchling, Dextra was always fearful of many different thing's due to the fact that he lost both of his parents, leaving a deep emotionally scar on his heart through his younger day's. Through his time alone, he was always shown to have been scared to have any sort of connection with anything as he was often hiding out in the cave that he lived with his parents. Eventually one day, he met up with an unfamilar dragon that comforted him and took him on as a disciple along with two other hatchling's that he found to be scared of. However, as the years went by and he saw his foster parent show him true compassion, he began to think that the world wasn't as scary as he thought it was, and focused to get stronger to not be afraid anymore. His confidence boost thrusted him to becoming the best of the three disciple's, above his sibling disciple's, and falling in love with one of them. In term's of normal dragon standard's, Dextra isn't known to be prideful, especially among his dragon peer's as they find this to be very unusual. He isn't the type to boast about his abilities or that dragon's are considered the dominant species, he is a firm believer that everyone has their good and bad trait's, and isn't afraid to get angry if people ever call him out on them. He see's human's as another part of the wide world they live, never going to attack them unless it's to defend himself. History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Monsterous Strength: Unlike most ordinary dragon's in the past, Dextra's strength is considered to be worthy of being called king, due to the fact he was trained by one of the dragon king's in the era. Despite not being like other enormous-sized dragon's, Dextra often makes up for it by showing that strength isn't measured in one's size, but the size of one's strength, making any dragon or being that go against him keep that in their memory. Dextra's strength has been shown as he can destroy entire mountain's all but with a swing of his tail, stop a forest fire only using his breath, and even create a canyon sized crator without so much as losing a single breath or breaking a sweat. Flight: Like with many other dragon's, Dextra is shown to have wing's, and be able to fly at great length's and distances whenever he wants. It is said that the strength of his wing's is beyond many other normal dragon's, even going as far as being able to break apart rocks with just the flaps of his wing's. Immense Durability: Like with all Dragon Scale's, they are shown to be made very durable and extemely dense, and can withstand incredible force to that of a tsunami without being damaged. For Dextra, his scales are made of super hard ruby's that are not only denser than most other substance's, but can deflect any kind of energy based spell or attack and redirect it in another direction. Magical Abilities Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic((ルビーの滅竜魔法 Rubī no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic that is shown to have the potential to kill dragon's. Originally Dextra didn't have any form of Dragon Slayer style until he met up with his mentor, who was the king of the Gemstone Dragon Slayer style, and who passed on the secret's of Ruby Dragon Slayer to him. Like with any Dragon Slayer Magic, the user is able to consume the element and regain their strength, and is also shown to be able to generate it and use it in anyway way they can think of. With gemstone slayer's, they have another unique ability, by using one of their own scale's or relying on their sense of smell, they are able to turn any kind of stone into the element or find raw buried one's anywhere in the area. Category:Phantombeast Category:Dragon Category:Magical creatures Category:Dragons Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Ancient Characters Category:Characters